Hermione Eats Ice Cream :)
by Sizzle Spirit
Summary: Hermione Granger decides that to taste ice cream for the first time. She acts strange...Harry and Ron find out that some had used the Imperious Curse on her. But the question is...who? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello awesome readers! If you care to read this author's note, you will know that this story is werid! And funny! So pleaseenjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling :)**

 **Hermione: Co'mon! You have to do you're homework too, you know!**

 **Me: It's SUMMER! And go away! You have to be IN the story.**

 **Hermione: Well I'm not helping you with it then-**

 **Me: Yada, Yada, Yada... You guys read while me and Hermione figure this out :)**

 **Hermione: I'm going to report this to Proffesser...**

 **Me: ENOUGH WITH THE HOMEWORK IN SUMMER!**

* * *

Hermione sat down at the cherry wooden table in Honeydukes. She could have sworn that she heard Darth Vader eating Pizza under one of the random tables, but she was trying to focus on when Honeydukes had started selling ice cream!

"Com'on, Hermione," Ron said, carrying a humungous load of chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. "Your mom and dad must be mental if they don't let you eat ice cream!"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not healthy. And besides..." she countinued lecturing Ron and Harry about how it's not healthy, until Fred and George snuck over behind her. Uh-oh indeed. Darth Vader stopped chewing his pizza to watch them.

"If we do our homework," Harry said. "If you taste a this ice cream." he gestured toward the ice cream that was passed from under the table by two very mischievous Weasley twins.

She could almost see the bowl of ice cream quiver from the tension in the air, or maybe Thorin's magesticness reached it. Hermione slowly put the spoon of ice cream in her mouth, and screamed.

"I NEED ICE CREAM! I NEED IT! MY PRECIOUSSSSSS!"

She jumped on the table that Darth Vader was on (knocking it over and revealing him in the process) and snuck away creepily.

After her, Gollum came pounding after her, screaming about how she stole his precious.

* * *

 **Lol, I might another chapter if I get enough reviews. Please review though, smiley faces are okay, even one word is fine! Bye!**

 **Warning: I am not responsible for any brain damage this may cause.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Special shoutout to Rosenlilles for reviewing!**

 **Me: To the chap-**

 **Hermione: What has taken you so long!**

 **Me: What put you in such a bad moo-**

 **Hermione: Never mind!**

 **Gollum: *Stroking the ice cream.* Good Preciousssss, Good Preciousness**

 **Ron: He may or may not have stolen Hermione's ice cream, thinking that it was his precious.**

 **Me: Uh-oh...**

 **Me and Ron: *Backs away slowly***

 **Hermione: I'm going to go to homework.**

 **Voldemort, Dumbldore, Harry, Ron, and Draco: ENOUGH WITH THE HOMEWORK IN SUMMER!**

 **Me: My line! Anyways, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Gollum leaped away with Hermione's ice cream, unaware that he was going right into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where all of the students were eating.

"Oh my!" Professer McGonagall exclaimed. She hurried toward the strange creature holding ice cream. "Is that a student?"

Gollum schreeched at her, and then leapt away, accidentally dropping the ice cream in the process. Professor McGonagallgrabbed the ice cream of the floor and dashed away to her office. Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched with their mouth open. However,none  
of the other students seemed to notice, they were to busy talking about ice cream and candy.

But one teacher did, he was lurking in the shadows, watching the scene. He silently headedto Professer McGonagall's room.

And of course, Darth Vader, could hardly contain his laughter while hiding under the table eating pizza.

"What are we going to do!?" Harry exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yeah," said Hemione. "We've got to do something - he's stolen my ice cream, and now Professer McGonagall's got it."

"I have an idea! We could-"

"Students! We are now finished with dinner. Please head back to your dorms." Dumbldore's voice projected across the room.

"Now what are we going to do?!"

Hermione smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Harry, get your invisibility cloak, and the map out."

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter for today! Remember to review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy the chapter! Wow, the last time I updated was in summer... It was Hermione's fault!**  
 **  
**

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop herself from grinning uncontrollably - she was going to find her ice cream! However, when they reached Professer McGonagall's office, they say the one thing everyone least expected. The Professer was licking the ice cream happily.  
Unfortunately, they were unaware that there was another figure in the room... "NOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed. She threw the cloak off of her, pointed her wand at Professer McGonagall,and cried, "Stupey!" The teacher fell to the ground, and Hermione  
grabbed the ice cream.

Harry and Ron just stared in pure disbelief. "She's gone bloody mad, Harry!" said Ron.

Suddenly they heard chuckling in the room. They then noticed the figure. "Who are you!" Harry demanded. The figure looked at them for a second, and the disappeared with a "poof".

"There's not apperating in or out of Hogwarts! How did he do that?!"

"I don't know, but we didn't find out one thing, Ron."

"Yeah?"

Harry looked at Ron with a worrying look. "Someone is behind all of this. Hermione would never actually go crazy for ice cream, though she would have an obsession, she would never leap on a table! But remember who tried to make me leap on a table once?"

"Who?"

"Moody," Hardy replied. "Remember the lesson?"

Ron frowned. "You're not saying that-"

"That they were under the Imperious Curse? Yeah, I am. Whoever was under the cloak must have imperiused the ones who had the obsession with ice cream."

Ron looked at Harry with a determined look on his face. "And we have to find out who." 

* * *

**Please review, if you want to know who it is!**


End file.
